


Strange Love

by pilotjosephdun



Category: Badlands - Halsey (Album), Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Implied Mpreg, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, References to Drugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 17:52:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9083095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pilotjosephdun/pseuds/pilotjosephdun
Summary: They wrote a story in the fog on the windows that night. But the ending is the same every damn time.(Listened to Halsey's Strange Love & came up with this)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flightlessnerds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flightlessnerds/gifts), [marsakat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marsakat/gifts).



> Tell me how horrible this is.....

_**Everybody wants to know** _  
_**If we fucked on the bathroom sink** _  
_**How your hands felt in my hair** _  
_**If we were high on amphetamines** _

Everybody already knew they were high but didn’t know on what. They also knew Josh was on the receiving end of Tyler’s dick, they weren’t exactly quiet and many people listened in. What they didn’t know was that Josh was the one in charge, letting tonight be an exception.  
  
_**And everybody wants to hear**_  
_**How we chainsmoked until three**_  
_**And how you laughed when you said my name**_  
_**And how you gripped my hips so mean**_

Hours after they fucked in the bathroom, not want to go home so they hung out with random people sharing cigarette after cigarette laughing at some dirty joke some guy who’s named they learned was Mark. Josh laughed saying Tyler was who the joke was about pulling him by the hips to hug him closer, leaving bruises that would last for a few days.

 ** _We wrote a story in the fog on the windows that night_**  
**_But the ending is the same every damn time, no, no, no_**  
**_We wrote a story in the fog on the windows that night_**  
**_But the ending is the same every damn time_**  
  
Everyone knows they’re exclusive even though when asked they both laugh it off and say no. So nobody is surprised when Josh leaves Tyler for weeks and sometimes months at a time. That was their story and they didn’t mind that it ended like that. They always made their way back to each other.

 ** _They think I'm insane, they think my lover is strange_**  
**_But I don't have to fucking tell them anything, anything_**  
**_And I'm gonna write it all down, and I'm gonna sing it on stage_**  
**_But I don't have to fucking tell you anything, anything_**

Their love is strange, Josh being 10 years older than Tyler and while he parties and partakes in not so legal activities he’s still an introvert never talks to anyone except for Josh unless he’s heavily on something or drunk. Many of their _friends_ think Tyler is nuts for being involved with Josh. Telling him “I’d have left him by now!” every time Josh left for a year. Tyler never replied just shook his head and went about his day. He wrote all his feelings about Josh in notebooks as songs and told them to all who was listening letting them know nothing of their relationship but he really was, just nobody paid attention.

 _ **That's the beauty of a secret**_  
_**You know you're supposed to keep it**_  
_**That's the beauty of a secret**_  
_**That's the beauty of a secret**_  
_**You know you're supposed to keep it**_  
_**But I don't have to fucking tell you anything, anything**_

 _ **Everybody's waiting up to hear if I dare speak your name** _  
_**Put it deep beneath the track, like the hole you left in me** _  
_**And everybody wants to know 'bout how it felt to hear you scream** _  
_**They know you walk like you're a God, they can't believe I made you weak** _

The last time Josh returned from wherever he goes they got into an argument. Tyler’s over it he told Josh through a screaming match he loved him and wanted to stop the bullshit and grow up. Wanted to “settle down with you asshole!” he yelled while Josh stormed out not saying a thing. Josh returned a week later apologizing “you win, I want that too, I’m weak without you.”

 ** _We wrote a story in the fog on the windows that night_**  
**_But the ending is the same every damn time, no, no, no_**  
**_We wrote a story in the fog on the windows that night_**  
**_But the ending is the same every damn time_**

They lasted about 5 years but as their story goes Josh always ends up leaving. Telling Tyler “it’s not you, it’s me” bullshit. He really meant it though cause he loved him with all his being. He just couldn’t change his ways. So he left Tyler crying on the floor.  
  
**_These days I can't seem to get along with anyone_**  
**Get by with anyone**  
**These days I can't seem to make this right**  
**Well, is this fine? Will it be alright?**

Tyler tried but he just couldn’t find another lover. He was still stuck on Josh; he thought he made Josh weak when it was the other way around. He lost contact with everyone he knew with the occasion of his family and Mark. Which he was alright with right? He would be fine?

 _ **That's the beauty of a secret**_  
_**You know you're supposed to keep it**_  
_**That's the beauty of a secret**_  
_**That's the beauty of a secret**_  
_**You know you're supposed to keep it**_  
_**But I don't have to fucking tell you anything, anything**_

 A month or two after Josh left Tyler felt sick all the time and so he went to the doctor. He sure did have a beauty of a secret and he kept it not telling Josh fucking anything about her.


End file.
